Chop
This article is about the character. For the mission in Grand Theft Auto V, see, Chop. Chop is a large Rottweiler dog in Grand Theft Auto V. He is owned by Lamar Davis, but seems to spend most of his time with Franklin. He is first introduced in the mission Chop and later stays at Franklin's house. Overview During some missions, the player is able to switch to Chop in order to find certain people or checkpoints. Chop can also aid the player in finding Hidden Packages. It is possible for a player to obtain a throwable Ball in the character's weapon menu, allowing you to be able to throw the ball for Chop to catch. If you select to take Chop for a walk and get into a car, Chop will get in the passenger seat of the car. Be aware that if you have Chop with you and you call somebody on your phone to hang out, once you reach their location, Chop will get out of the car and run home while your friend gets into the front seat. For some reason, Chop will not ride in the back seat of any car and will not ride in the back of a van as he is shown doing in some missions. Chop likes to be walked in the parks and loves to play ball on the beach or go for walks in the forest. He can be killed in gunfights, and can also fall into swimming pools or other bodies of water and drown after a period of time, but will spawn back unhappily at Franklin's house. Chop can be customized with the iFruit app on your Smartphone, by entering your Rockstar Games Social Club account in the app, and it will be connected to your GTA V copy. From the app, you can buy any type of colored collars for Chop. Once changed in the app, Chop will wear the customized Collar in your GTA V game. He can also be taught various simple tricks and commands through the app, such as sit and paw. His happiness meter is directly influenced by his wellbeing in iFruit, which will affect his behavior in-game. Events of GTAV Chop is brought along by Lamar to help kidnap a Ballas member named D. When D crashes his motorcycle and escapes on foot, Lamar and Franklin use Chop's sense of smell to uncover him. The player can take control of Chop while he seaches for D. Chop is able to subdue D, allowing Lamar and Franklin to get him into the van. However, the two are forced to free D when Lamar risks revealing their location (Chop). Later on in the story, Lamar asks Franklin to take care of Chop for a while, allowing the player walk Chop and train him via the iFruit app. Chop later appears in the mission Hood Safari, in which he accompanies Franklin, Lamar and Trevor as they do a deal with some Ballas on Grove Street. The deal goes wrong and becomes a war zone. Franklin orders Chop to go back home, to which Chop quickly flees the scene. He appers once again in the mission Predator, he chases the O'Neil Brothers with Franklin and helps him locate Elwood O'Neil in the woods and take him out before he destroys Trevor's chopper with a RPG. The player can control Chop in this mission again, while he tries to find Elwood. Personality Chop's known to be very loyal to Franklin. When Franklin throws a ball, Chop'll run for it, unless it gets lost or falls in the water. His behavior can be controlled with the iFruit App. If his happiness is low, he'll be upset and won't peform any tricks. If his happiness is high, he'll behave really well. When Franklin approaches him, he'll bark because he wants attention. When Chop's able to peform a trick, he sometimes won't listen and Franklin commands him to listen again. Overall, Franklin loves Chop and can rely on him to chase and attack people such as Elwood & D and he's glad to take care of him after Lamar asked him to. Missions appearances ;GTA V *Chop *Hood Safari *Predator Trivia *Lamar Davis' profile picture on the phone is a picture of Chop. *Chop, along with Hugo, Puddles and Dexie, are the only named in-game dogs in the series. *Chop, like all the other wildlife animals and dogs, can be shot, killed and run over. Chop doesn't die permanently though, since he respawns at Franklin's home if Franklin returns after Chop's 'death'. But killing him decreases his happiness completely. *A plushie of Chop was made available in a Rockstar Games collectibles giveaway on September 27th, 2013 and in a Snapmatic photo contest on October 30th, 2013. *While walking Chop he can attack pedestrians if they are targeted by or attack Franklin. This can result in a two star wanted level for Franklin and the police shooting Chop as well as Franklin. *Chop is not very picky on who he chooses to have sex with, in the mission Chop he is seen engaging sexual intercourse with another male dog, much to Franklin's disgust. *Sometimes when Franklin goes to Chop, he will greet Chop with words like "Is that steaming pile of shit a present for not training you?", and sometimes he will also say "There's the Little Homie" or usually he will say something like "Sleep time's over, Chop" if he was sleeping. Also when Chop was about to do his business, Franklin will say "Let it all out, boy". Gallery Artwork-Chop-GTAV.jpg|Full-sized artwork of Chop. Chop.png|Chop showcasing his ability to leap across cars. Chop and Franklin.jpg|Chop riding with Franklin in a Manana. Chop trying to bite a Ballas member-GTAV.png|Chop attacking D. Franklin-Balcony-GTAV.jpg|Chop sitting behind Franklin. FranklinAndChop-GTAV.png|Franklin and Chop. Boxart-Chop-GTAV.png|Box art of Chop. Chop Gameplay-GTAV.png|Chop trailing Franklin. Artwork-FranklinandChop-GTAV.jpg|Artwork of Franklin with Chop. Chop_sex.png|Chop humping another dog. defecate.jpg|Chop defecating. Navigation de:Chop (Hund) es:Chop fr:Chop hu:Chop pl:Chop pt:Chop ru:Чоп Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Animals